Forbidden Fantasies
by Pocket Nerd
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi have changed places...age wise. Soubi is an abandoned teen looking for someone who cares and Ritsuka a brooding adult looking for pleasure in the wake of his twisted fantasies. NOTE:I am back and hope to update every fortnight
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story is a bit different then most I've read so bare with me for a bit OK? I've decided to doo a bit of role reversal here. Ritska is now the older adult having grown up and learned to cope with his mother's abuse he is no longer a timid boy. He has grown into a dark and moody adult whose ideas of pleasure are sickly marred due to Misaki's abuse.

Soubi is a young boy who has been abandoned and cast out by all who may have once loved him. He is left to wander the streets of Tokyo alone. He dreams of being loved and longs for closeness he has never known. He is tired of the pain he suffers and dearly wants to escape.

ALSO: This is my first fic so you'll just have to be patient as I work out all the kinks in the process of making this thing a success. I will attempt to give you all regular updates if lack of writers block shall so permit. On to what I hope you are now eagerly awaiting.

Soubi (thinking): I cannot stand this any longer. I'm so cold inside it is as if Winter is storing the world's cold and ice in my very chest. How I wish to know summers light. For it to take away the pain and sorrow winter's cold ushers in. I fear it will never leave. So long I've wandered these streets. Alone. I want to escape back into a time when once one may have loved me. I deserve this hurt. I must. No one could be so cold as to leave me alone like this I had not done something very wrong. I do not deserve to ask for respite from my pain. I will live and suffer on. Maybe the next life will be kinder if I can bare the punishment of this one.

The small blonde wandered slowly. Never stopping. Grungy blonde hair wiped around his face and his sea blue eyes were frozen. He kept his head down and years pressed firmly to the top of his head. A bandage wrapped about his throat hiding the unhealing wound he'd had from time before remembrance.

"Uh, Sensei? Sensei?" A small girl looked up into the brooding face of her teacher. He starred out the window woodenly and showed no sign of animation.

"Sensei? Sensei are you alright"

Ritsuka flinched. The small voice breaking through his reverie.

"What do you need Yuiko?" Ritsuka snapped irritably.

"You told me I could have an extra day for my paper. Remember because I had been sick on  
Thursday? I just came to hand it in," She held up the papers nervously.

Ritsuka grabbed them and turned away, "Thank you Yuiko. Please go now."

The girl quickly turned around and left.

Ritsuka (thinking): These children are pitiful. They will be my undoing if I do not find some peace in my world soon. These kids are far too innocent and untouchable for me to take pleasure in. I need to find someone who will have no one to care for them. In this we will both be safe. If no one cares then no one can tell me what I want is wrong. I will bring pleasure and focus back to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I do not in any way own Loveless or any of the characters. I do own this fic though and hope to make it at least marginally worth your time to read and admire.

Also: You should all know the basic plot line so I refuse to repeat myself. Enjoy.

Soubi stood outside the school and watched silently. Kids his age ran from the doors as a bell signaling day's end. He yearned to go within. To learn and live as other kids did. He quickly reprimanded himself. He could not go to school. He did not deserve that.

"Stop kidding yourself Soubi. You tell yourself things and hope for things that cannot be. Just shut up and be realistic," He reprimanded himself out loud.

Ritsuka watched the boy who stood staring longingly at the building. He knew then he had found the one who would be trained to submit thus bringing him the pleasure he had for so long been denied. Misaki was dead. He had made sure of that and knew she would never return to make a mad attempt to control him again. He was free in body if not mind. She had distorted his passions and left him locked in a hell he could not easily escape, until now.

Soubi turned to leave and was confronted by the sight of an older man starring at him curiously. He had the darkest hair he had ever seen. It was the color of midnight and his eyes were the color of a pale sunset, a strange deep violet that may even put dawn's sunlight to shame. He turned and prepared to run when the man spoke to him in a voice like a whisper.

"Why are you standing here child?" Ritsuka had a good guess, but would not let on. He wanted to draw the boy child in and gain his trust. This would make the training to come later much easier for him to submit to.

Soubi knew he was caught. He could not flee. He felt trapped by the man's question, but worse he felt trapped by his intent gaze that made promises to him he knew were lies.

"Uh, sorry I was just watching the kids leaving," he flinched and took a few steps back. He feared his answer would not satisfy the man. He did not want to be hurt.

"What school do you go to?"

Soubi looked down and studied his feet, "I don't"

Ritsuka smiled. He figured. This boy was an orphan and by the look of him had been badly hurt. He took the stance of a victim, a victim to the world.

"By the look of you boy you need a bath. Why don't you come home with me and we can get you cleaned up. Maybe you'd like dinner?"

Soubi blinked in disbelief. He was hard pressed to accept what had just been said. Did this man really just offer to help him?!?! He could not believe it, but he listened as he repeated the offer and knew he would not turn it down.

He looked up into those wide purple eyes and nodded consent, and watched as a wide smile spread over the man's lip.

"What's your name?"

Soubi blinked and had to think for a second. Shocked. "Uh…Soubi."

Ritsuka rolled the name over in his head and nodded. He liked the way it sounded. It was a name he could live with.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka. I teach at the school. I will allow you to call me Ritsuka though," he smiled at the boy.

"Ritsuka," he said worriedly waiting for something to go wrong. His body tensed and he prepared to take a blow that never came.

"Come let's go," Ritsuka held out a hand.

Soubi shyly took his hand and followed as the man began to walk.

…So that's chp.2. You only get one chapter a day so you get the privilege to wait until tomorrow for chp.3. OR maybe even the next day…probably not since I want to know what happens next too. I'm writing this as I type so I don't know what happens until I sit down to type on it.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Loveless or its characters.

NOTE: Second chapter for today. Reviews will lead to prompter updates. But either way I'll write the story.

Soubi blinked as they walked through a tall gate. He could not believe the size of the house the man led him to. Not only was it surrounded in a tall gat but there were massive gardens with a large network of paths leading to isolated ponds and gazebos. He tried to pull away fearing one of his desperate dreams had trapped him, weaving a spell over his mind that had taken his sanity.

Ritsuka looked down at the cowering child who was pulling away and looking madly about for an exit. He stopped walking and kneeled down in front of him.

"Soubi?" The boy remained wild eyed his face becoming blank and waxy.

"Soubi," He shook the child. Soubi snapped out of the panic that had seized him and melted into Ritsuka. He looked into the large purple eyes and smiled.

"If this is a dream make death painless," Soubi whispered as he lost consciousness.

((The above idea is one from old myths about demons stealing slumbering people's souls leaving the body to die. Often by fire))

Ritsuka shook his head. This boy had been severely traumatized. He shuddered remembering his own troubled childhood. Then a sadistic grin spread across his face. Too bad he thought. I'm in no position to make it better. He was prepared to use the child as many, he assumed, had before. In that moment he swore to at least extend love to the boy. To be a pillar for the boy to lean on. H e would wait to start his training until some of the old scars had faded and he could enjoy himself to the fullest.

He smiled softly as he laid out Soubi's limp body in a spare room. His eyes were closed softly and his grimy blond hair stuck to his face. He frowned when he noticed a chunk taken out of one of his little cat ears. He was not pleased that someone would do that to the young neko.

"He might be cute when he's cleaned up," Ritsuka muttered to himself.

He headed for the kitchen closing the door softly so not to disturb the boy.

Soubi turned over and froze. The soft bed had given under his weight and after years of sleeping on the streets he was not used to it. He flew up and stared at the plush bed accusingly before the events previous flooded back to him in one wave of solid emotion. His thoughts nearly drowned him at the mere thought of the beautiful man that had saved him. He sat alone contemplating the color of his purple eyes, trying to place it in his mind having never experienced such beauty in his life.

He sighed and got out up. The floor was warm beneath his bare feet and he reveled in the sensation. Not only was the floor warm, but the room. He smiled happily unable to remember such comfort before. His eyes widened as he attempted to take in the immensity of the room he stood in. He was hard pressed to believe this was only a room in a larger house and not the house in its entirety.

Ritsuka picked up the tray of food he had prepared for the boy and headed for the quest room he had put him in. What he walked in on surprised him. The boy just stood staring at the room as if some horribly cruel trick was being played on him. It made him a little irritated. He was going to hurt the boy but by that time the boy would be beyond perceiving it as abuse.

"Soubi come and eat," he said setting the tray on the bed.

Soubi blinked a couple times and went and did what he was told. When he saw the food his eyes widened and he dug in savagely. Not taking time to savor it but mealy to take substance.

Ritsuka just shook his head and watched the boy with an amused expression on his face. He could remember back to times when he was just as eager to have a meal.

The boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes that reminded Ritsuka of trips he had taken across seas. They had that limitless blue color that was so rare in the world much less being present in a single person, much less such a small boy child.

He could not wait to see him out of the grubby shirt and shorts. To dump him into a frothing bath and see if he came out looking as enchanting as he imagined he would when the dirt and grime were washed away. This was a process he would have to personally oversee.

Soubi pushed the tray and looked up at Ritsuka waiting for the next command. Command where did that thought come from? Was he being commanded? No he did not feel as if this man would hurt him, much less take advantage of him.

"Soubi let's get you in a bath. You're filthy." He picked the boy up and cradled him in his arms walking quickly towards the bathroom.

At first Soubi was surprised to be swept up and carried about but when he thought it over it was not bad. He rested his head on Ritsuka's chest.

After the large tub had filled to near overflowing with bubbles and water Ritsuka commanded the child to undress and get in for a wash.

He smiled at the child's modesty as he looked at the door and then up into his own eyes.

…Well there you go another chapter. I wrote this for DarkAngelJudas because of her kind and encouraging reviews. I felt she deserved another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Loveless or the below characters. I am, sadly, denied that pleasure. I am allowed to use these gorgeous men to my own designs and thus amuse you with their loveliness.

NOTE: I am so sorry for no posting an update in so many days. My original goal was a chapter a day but I have failed you all. I hope to be more faithful in the future.

NOTICE: You can all look forward to another Loveless fic of min soon. I plan to post a Kio X Soubi one shot soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ritsuka smiled. He enjoyed the boy's attempts at modesty. It made him hunger for the boy all the more, but he quickly restrained himself knowing it was too soon to act as he wished. He wanted the boys trust before his body and to act know would destroy all hopes for this.

So to make the boy happy he turned his back, "I don't want to leave you in the bath alone Soubi-kun. You have been through a lot of trauma and I fear you may faint or something worse. If you were to slip under the water and drown my grief would be inconsolable."

Soubi rolled this thought around in his head. He had never had someone worry about him in such away. He had never known anyone who cared if he lived or died. Now this strange man showed him all the affection he would never have hoped to receive.

"Ok Ritsuka. I don't think I mind so much," his voice trembled as he spoke. Soubi was disgusted at the degree of hope that had crept into his voice and knew he could not allow that to continue. Hope was a killer.

Ritsuka smiled knowing he had earned a small bit of the boys trust.

After shedding his clothes Soubi sank into the bath slowly and let out a small purr as the water enveloped him. He had not had a bath in so long he could not remember.

Ritsuka turned back around and watched the boy contentedly. Hoping the hunger in his eyes was not evident to the young naïve neko.

"Are you enjoying you bath Soubi-kun?"

Soubi nodded enthusiastically and playfully splashed Ritsuka. Ritsuka rolled his eyes at the neko's antics and filled his hand with cold water dumping it on the boys head. Soubi jumped at the sensation of icy water pelting his head and shoulders and growled at the older man. Ritsuka could laugh.

"Let me help you wash the grim from your hair Soubi," he reached over and picked up a bottle of shampoo. Soubi sat silently and submitted to Ritsuka's ministrations.

Ritsuka wanted to moan as his hand began to scrub at Soubi's hair. The simple contact with the boy shot pleasure up through his arms and caused his member to respond savagely. He cursed his intense attraction for the boy and restrained himself to completing the task without allowing his palms to wander curiously over the velvet flesh. He took advantage of rinsing Soubi's hair as a way to make further contact. He massaged the boys small shoulders with one hand while he used the other to rinse the lather from the boys blond locks.

With all the dirt and grim slouched of they were the color of sunset. They were waves of molten gold that fell around his neck and shoulders and made Ritsuka want to knot his fingers in and pull the boys face to his own. He wanted badly o press his lips to the boys and explore the moist cavern they denied him. Once the hair had been rinsed and then conditioned Ritsuka left the bathroom to grab a towel for the boy.

He came back and held it up as Soubi climbed from the tub. He wrapped the plush length around the frail shoulder as his eyes feasted on the rest of what he saw. His body was exquisite. His skin was the color of cream and he imagined it would be velvet beneath his hands, pliant and supple. No hair had yet come in to disguise his young member and it hung between his thighs just begging for Ritsuka to teach it the art of passion. His legs were long, slender, and shapely. His thighs softly rounded. Ritsuka nearly moaned at the thought of them wrapped around his waist as he entered the boy's virgin ass.

And god his ass was beautiful. Softly rounded, but promising to fill out to be lush and full with regular meals, his thighs too. They would take on a round fullness that would take him from a sweet looking boy to a sex god when he grew to manhood.

A soft smile was spread on Soubi's face as he drifted into sleep, tucked into a large warm bed. His body relaxed.

Ritsuka smiled as he closed the door and knew it would not be long before he would be able to school the boy in the art of love and passion.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: This is the classic 'I don't own Loveless and am making not profit on this fiction,' junk. If you want Loveless for your own, like me, you'll have to settle for paying for it and being grateful to its lovely author.

NOTE: I am very aware it has been over a week or so since my last update. I know this really has to suck to my few loyal fans. To those fans thank you for taking an active interest in this piece even when I'm not faithful in my updating. My thanks to everyone who signed up for alerts, added me as a favorite fiction, and last and most important my two lubbuly reviewers. Please enjoy the new addition to Untitled idea's anyone?

RANDOM QUESTION: What do you jam to when reading my fiction or writing your own?

I jam to Bowling for Soup and Weird Al!!!

The next week was the hardest for the boy.

Soubi: I can't believe he is letting me stay in his big house. Why does he care? Why does he notice me now when for so long I have remained invisible to the world? I cannot figure this odd man out. He is so beautiful and strong. He makes me think of a god. Sometimes when I look at him I am filed with awe and yet I am so afraid. I fear his love and more than anything his gentleness.

He let me go to school. I have never done that before. The learning is hard and I am very far behind. I enjoy art classes the best. I can paint my pain into the works. I can show others beauty even as I die away inside. I hope my fading is pleasant now with Ritsuka on my side. He is so wonderful.

*Ding Ding Ding*

The bell for class to resume blared over head and Soubi quickly dropped his silent musings and ran to class.

_Hours later_

Soubi returned home to the house. Ritsuka was not home. Soubi sulked and tramped into the library to do his homework. Kiukiu, the house keeper, came and took his things to his room. She brought him dinner that night, ran him his bath when the evening dawned. Still Ritsuka did not show. Soubi continued to sulk. He had not realized how dependant he had become of the man until this night when he was not there.

He had become used to the silent brooding nature of his guardian. He enjoyed the rare smiles that graced his lips when he looked at him. Soubi was addicted to the loving pets he received on rare occasions when Ritsuka let his emotions show. Soubi found himself depressed with the loss of the man's dark brooding nature.

_Early morning_

I was near on 4am when Ritsuka staggered in the door. Fatigue was painted across his features like a distorted mardi gras mask. It had been a long time since he had had to visit the more illicit pleasure houses in Kyoto. He was normally able to handle himself until that blonde entered his life and took complete, unknowing, innocent control over his libido.

Ritsuka swore as his eager member again came to attention at the thought of the slender neko. Thoughts of bruising that pale flesh filled his mind like an aphrodisiac, divine images of teaching the boy to accept pleasure and pain as one. Dreams of training him to be the perfect sub.

Ritsuka was unsure how long he could handle this.

_Squeek, Creek_

The floor let out soft noises as Soubi crept along the way to get a look at who had entered the house. Upon seeing Ritsuka home he squealed in delight and threw himself.

Ritsuka was thrown of balance at the sudden pounce from the boy and lost his footing ending up in a heap of limbs on the floor. Soubi used this as a time to begin talking excitedly about his day completely unaware or uncaring of the time of day…or morning.

Ritsuka: I cannot stand this. The boy sits there bobbing innocently while I'm suffering not to dominate him right here on the spot. I must warn him to be careful around me. I cannot chane hurting the boy, of scaring or isolating him so soon. That would ruin his pretty fantasies faster than anything.

Ritsuka smiled indulgently down at the young neko and patiently listened to his excited chatter.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I still have not managed to get rights to Loveless so Yun Kouga it is still yours. Thank you for the lovely play toys though!

NOTE: My life has been hectic since my last update so I understand if you all resent me for not updating. I have showed my own resentment for flaky fanfiction writers. Do not hate me if this chapter is short I am just getting back in to my story and I am a fan of bit size chapters.

Ritsuka was home. I did not care why he had taken so long to get back to me all I cared was he was back. I had missed him. I prayed he never left me again. With each hour that passed in to the morning hours, I had begun to fear he would leave me alone. Silly me though my Ritsuka came back.

Soubi looked up at his guardian with wide eyes, "Ritsuka promise never to leave me so long again. Please? I have missed you. My heart hurt," pain was painted all over the boys face as he made that soft-spoken request.

Ritsuka felt a pain deep in his chest at the sight of the boy. He looked at him with so much love and trust all washed over with pain and fear. Ritsuka pulled the boy close and hugged him tenderly.

Turning his head to one side he whispered in the boys ear, "I will never leave you and if I will be gone so long again in the future dear one I will leave you a note. I am sorry I worried you."

Soubi smiled brightly at the declaration and snuggled up closer to the man.

"Soubi would you like to sleep in my room tonight. Like you had the first few nights you spent here?" Ritsuka cursed his weakness. He knew the boy would not say no and thus he would suffer all night while having the boys soft supple body pressed in to his chest.

Soubi hopped up in a ball of pure delight and exclaimed brightly, "YES!" He then turned tail and scampered off to his own room to change in to his pajamas.

Ritsuka sighed and ambled slowly to his feet, reaching out a hand to support himself on one wall, he made his way slowly to his room. Stepping in he was happy to find his housekeeper had laid out fresh pajamas and turned down the bed. He stripped quickly tossing his soiled garments in a heap and pulled on the silk pajamas. He was still buttoning the top when Soubi came bouncing in to the room wearing a little pair of boxer's and a tank top. Ritsuka moaned inwardly this was going to be a long night.

"Ritsuka thank you for letting me stay with you tonight," he spoke softly with down cast eyes.

"You are most welcome Sou-Kun," He reached over and snatched the boy up tossing him on the bed then walked slowly to his side. Turning out the lamp he swung his legs up and pulled the boy to him. After much effort Ritsuka fell asleep with the limp sleeping neko in his arms.

NOTE: Time skip ahead. So we can get to all the yummyness I have in store.


End file.
